monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Monsters
The Extreme Monsters are a new type of monsters introduced in Monster Hinter Online G. Some oft them can even overpower the White Fatalis. Appearance These monsters are quite different from their regular appearance. Most of them are caused by a very, very rare genetic mutation ( called Overpower Gene), that lets their muscles, organs and horns (if they have) grow, giving them extreme power and new, insane attacks. Confirmed Extreme Monsters *'Extreme Rajang' **'This Rajang has the appearance of a Phantom Rajang, when NOT enraged. When enraged, his eyes leave blue trails, and his fur will get coloured deep red, causing heat damage, like with Teostra. His Horns are curved forwards and are red tinted, his muscles are bigger and he is as huge as the second Rajang in that MHFU Quest. **He can perform every attack that the Rajangs can do, and uses two new attacks: The first one is basically a pin. He grabs you with his hands, holds you in front of his face, roars extremely loud and starts to charge up a Thunder Ball, wich it will spit at you aftter seconds. This causes a One Hit KO. The second one is a charge. It will start like his regular charge but will then jump into the air, perform his salto three times, land while launching three glowing Thunder balls, and then smash its fists into the ground causing heavy quakes. *'Extreme Seregios' **'This Seregios is even more powerful than an Apex Seregios. His scales shine loustrous golden, with black spots on them. His head is sstrangely tinted in red, caused by all the monsters he has killed. His scales cause heavy bleeding when only touched, and don't explode like the usual ones. His roar is very deep, launching the ones that hear it away, and he has such strong legs, that he can actually RUN up walls in high speed, leaving scales on the floor, that will explode after seconds, causing heavy bleeding. **He also has two new attacks, that he knows how to use: He can now spear you up with its horn, and if that doesn't kill you, he will immediatly grab ou with his feet, run up a wall, roar loudly, smash you at the wall three times and than launch you at the floor. The next attack is a breath attack, where he starts to barf the blood '''from the monsters he has slain before. This will launch you up, because of the sheer mass of blood he spits. This will Inflict def. down and a new status Element called '''Bloody Hell. This causes the stamina and life to drop, the screen will have blood drops on it, and the hunter will fall down and do the same action as if he was pinned, in order to shake the blood of. It can be healed with a Blue Mushroom, and you should do this as soon as possible, because the blood can attrack ANOTHER Extreme Seregios. *'Extreme Diablos' **'Coming soon... (Will be a nightmare)' Category:Fan Game